


Sam zobaczył za wiele

by Seranthi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Castiel in the Bunker, Fluff and Smut, Grace-Powered Orgasms, M/M, Top Castiel, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seranthi/pseuds/Seranthi
Summary: Sam przypadkiem przyłapuje swojego brata na uprawianiu seksu z Castielem, ale udaje mu się wycofać, zanim któryś z nich się orientuje. Następnie sytuacja się powtarza. I żadna z nich go nie zaskakuje. Ale trzeci raz, kiedy zastaje ich razem, wgniata go w podłogę.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sam Sees too Much](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8503444) by [LokiNeedsHugs1031](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiNeedsHugs1031/pseuds/LokiNeedsHugs1031). 



> Notka odautorska: A oto owoce kolejnego pomysłu na opowiadanie z tumblra! I tak, na początku chciałam napisać wszystko z perspektywy Sama, ale nie wyszło i... wkradł się smut. Także miłego czytania! I wybaczcie mi, jeśli pojawią się jakieś błędy!
> 
> Notka od tłumacza: Mam nadzieję, że tych błędów jednak dużo nie będzie, chociaż to moje pierwsze tłumaczenie, well, we'll see. Bawcie się dobrze, zboczuszki!

               Sam przysypiał na kanapie, kiedy do jego uszu dotarły dźwięki przypominające trzaskanie i skrzypienie, a chwilę później mógłby przysiąc, że wręcz huk, taki jak przy zbiciu wazonu czy talerza. Z dużej odległości. Na szklane kafelki. Słowem – bardzo głośny. Wrodzona ostrożność i podejrzliwość kazała mu zostawić sen na następną okazję, co zrobił bez wahania, w chwilę później zmierzając już korytarzem. Szybko ustalił, że hałasy dobiegają z pokoju Deana. Instynkt podpowiedział mu natychmiastowe zbadanie sytuacji. Drzwi lekko zaskrzypiały, gdy otworzył je na szerokość kilku centymetrów; nie za szeroko, żeby nie ujawnić swojej obecności, ale na tyle szeroko, żeby podejrzeć, co dzieje się w środku. Goły tyłek Deana był ostatnią rzeczą, jaką spodziewał się zastać. W szoku wciągnął powietrze do płuc tak gwałtownie, że nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby jego dyskretną akcję diabli wzięli. Ale tym, co NAPRAWDĘ zszokowało Sama, była twarz Casa ledwo widoczna wśród plątaniny koców i kończyn; głowę miał odrzuconą w tył, ze skupionym wyrazem twarzy zaciskał powieki i... Łoł! Sam wycofał się z pokoju, zamykając drzwi najciszej jak potrafił.  
              – Jezu – odetchnął. Oczywiście, że się z tym kryli. Jakżeby inaczej. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że było to po nich widać na kilometr. NAWET BARDZIEJ. Przez wszystkie lata. Sam podsumował swoje odkrycie jedynie kręcąc głową z dezaprobatą i zawrócił. Jęki dochodzące zza drzwi niknęły z każdym krokiem, a mężczyzna zwiększył tempo, chcąc znaleźć się jak najszybciej w swoim pokoju. Dotarłszy na miejsce przewrócił oczami i na wszelki wypadek włączył głośniki. Ilość decybeli wydobywająca się z nich była niemal fizycznie bolesna, ale konieczna.

              Nie minął nawet tydzień od tego odkrycia, kiedy Sam, wpatrzony w książkę, którą trzymał w dłoni, zmierzał do biblioteki i w międzyczasie ponownie natknął się na ,,sekretny” charakter relacji Deana i Casa. A ściślej rzecz biorąc – na dźwięki, które jej towarzyszyły. Za jakie grzechy? Dane mu było usłyszeć tylko jedno „Och, Dean”, bo ze zirytowanym chrząknięciem pędem zawrócił do kuchni. Nie ma bata, musi sobie z nimi jutro wszystko wyjaśnić, bo cała ta sytuacja była po prostu śmieszna!

 

**********

 

 

              – Z-zaczekaj, Dean – jęknął Cas, kiedy łowca zaczął badać ustami jego szyję i wsunął mu rękę pod koszulkę, dwoma palcami ściskając sutek anioła, na co temu oczy niemal cofnęły się w tył głowy.  
              – Co? Dlaczego? – zaśmiał się lekko Dean, posyłając mu szeroki uśmiech.  
              Jednak uśmiech ten szybko zniknął, zastąpiony przez zaskoczone sapnięcie, które załamało ciszę unoszącą się przez chwilę w powietrzu. Powodem całego zajścia był Cas, który nagle obrócił go i przycisnął do półki na książki, dłonią mocno trzymając mu ręce nad głową.  
              – Jesteś jedynym, który pragnie utrzymać TO w tajemnicy, a spójrz, co robisz – tutaj, kiedy w każdej chwili może nas znaleźć twój brat. Jak byśmy mu to wyjaśnili? – zanim Dean zdążył odpowiedzieć, Cas wsunął swój język między jego usta, wywołując tym nieco zdziwione mruknięcie łowcy. Dźwięk przybrał na sile, gdy Cas włożył kolano między nogi Deana i pchnął biodrami do przodu, przyciskając je do twardego przyrodzenia mężczyzny.  
              – Cas, d-dobra, rozumiem, kurwa – łowca boleśnie zderzył się głową z półką, przez co kilka książek straciło oparcie i przechyliło się, opadając na inne niczym domino, kiedy reszta spadła z hukiem na podłogę.  
              – Idziemy do pokoju. Teraz. Chcę zobaczyć, jak się zatracasz.  
              – Wprost przeciwnie – warknął Cas, zwiększając nacisk na nadgarstkach mężczyzny. - To _ja_ zamierzam sprawić, że się zatracisz – anioł wygiął się w stronę ciała łowcy, czym wywołał głośny, wysoki jęk. Dźwięk nie zdążył jeszcze całkiem ulecieć z jego ust, kiedy Castiel ponownie poruszył biodrami i poprzedni odgłos został zastąpiony kolejnym.  
              – C-cas, proszę.  
              Rozległ się znajomy trzepot skrzydeł i naraz z Deana uleciało całe powietrze; anioł przeniósł ich do jego pokoju, gdzie twardo wylądowali na łóżku. Łowca uśmiechnął się, słysząc jak Cas z pomocą odrobiny łaski przekręca zamek w drzwiach.  
              – Popołudniowe przyjemności, co?  
              Cas z drobnym zmieszaniem na twarzy przechylił głowę w bok, ale gdy dotarły do niego słowa mężczyzny, jedynie potrząsnął nią z dozą irytacji i wrócił do wcześniejszej pozycji. Uniósł Deanowi ręce nad głowę i zatrzymał je tam, dla zasady przyciskając je mocniej do poduszki, po czym nachylił się do twarzy łowcy i złączył ich usta, odnajdując swoim językiem jego język i tym samym pogłębiając pocałunek. W końcu puścił ręce Deana, ale w dalszym ciągu mężczyzna nad nimi nie panował, przez co zostały na swoim miejscu. Normalnie powinien był spanikować, ale ufał swojemu aniołowi, więc tylko wyszczerzył się szeroko.  
              – Cas, może mnie uwolnisz? Nie wiem, czy dam radę siedzieć bezczynnie, jednocześnie nie odchodząc od zmysłów.  
              Anioł potrząsnął głową z niemal niezauważalnym uśmiechem i nachylił się nieco w stronę Deana; delikatnie przygryzając skórę na jego szyi zaczął znaczyć na niej kółka językiem w miejscu, w którym wyczuwał przyspieszony puls, co chwila wywołując u mężczyzny zadowolone westchnienia.  
              – Mówiłem ci to już wcześniej – zamierzam sprawić, że zatracisz się na wszelkie możliwe sposoby.  
              Dean zadrżał na te słowa, wciąż próbując wydostać się z niewidzialnego uścisku. Zanim jednak zdążył zaprotestować, poczuł przyjemne mrowienie w okolicach brzucha, które zdawało się ciągle rosnąć; czuł pocałunki Castiela na swojej szczęce, jego lekki zarost delikatnie szczypiący mu policzki i szyję. Anioł zszedł językiem niżej, przebiegł po jego mostku i dotarł do sutka łowcy, który szybko znalazł się między jego zębami.  
              – C-cas, co ty... – mrowienie wyraźnie przybrało na sile i wibrowało przyjemnie wokół jego nabrzmiałego przyrodzenia i dziurki. – Cas, c-co się...  
              – Obiecałem, że się zatracisz – powtórzył twardo Cas, zmierzając ustami coraz niżej, aż dotarł do brzucha i zasypał go czułymi pocałunkami. – Wierzę, że ten sposób może zadziałać.  
              – O-och, kurwa, kurwa, kurwa! - krzyczał Dean, kiedy elektryzująca siła z dozą niepewności uderzyła w jego prostatę. – Cas!  
              – Podoba ci się to? – wymruczał anioł, posyłając w ucho mężczyzny trochę ciepłego powietrza i otaczając swoim mokrym językiem płatek jego ucha.  
              – T-tak, och, kurwa, tak, Cas, potrzebuję cię, TERAZ. Nie wytrzymam, jeśli tego nie zrobisz! – kontynuował, czując, jak podnosi mu się ciśnienie do tego stopnia, że po chwili bicie jego własnego serca głośno pulsowało mu w uszach. Cas uniósł nogi mężczyzny, przyciskając je kolanami do jego klatki piersiowej i pewnie nachylił się do przodu, smakując językiem górnej wargi swojego człowieka.  
              – Jesteś pewny?  
              – T-tak, Cas, proszę – Dean zaczynał mieć problemy ze składaniem złożonych zdań, dysząc ciężko w odpowiedzi na wrażenia, które gwarantowała mu jedynie pieprzona anielska energia, kto by pomyślał. – P-po prostu to zrób, c-chcę tego, proszę.  
              Castiel użył łaski, aby pomóc mężczyźnie pod nim się rozluźnić; musiał być absolutnie pewny, że nie spowoduje nawet najmniejszego bólu. Dzięki swoim umiejętnościom udało mu się też zdobyć lubrykant, który szybko wylądował na jego przyrodzeniu. Co prawda nie użył palców – jedynie łaski – ale to starczyło. Dean jęknął nieprzyzwoicie, gdy Cas wszedł w niego tak głęboko, że niemożliwym fizycznie było znalezienie się jeszcze choć trochę bliżej.  
              – Dean, mogę zacząć się poruszać?  
              – Ja pieprzę, Cas, zrób to, błagam – jęknął mężczyzna. – Ach, kurwa, tak, tak! – głowa Deana wystrzeliła w tył, a kręgosłup wygiął się w niemal bolesny sposób.  
              Castiela całkowicie pochłonęło uczucie, jakie wywoływał Dean, co chwila cudownie zaciskając się na nim, w gorący, mokry, po prostu idealny sposób. Czuł się oszołomiony i przejęty tym, że mógł posiąść mężczyznę, którego kochał. Nawałnica emocji skumulowała się gdzieś w środku niego i wtedy doszedł z krzykiem, natychmiast upewniając się, czy nie zrobił Deanowi krzywdy. Wyszedł z niego, używając odrobiny łaski do złagodzenia jakiegokolwiek pozostałego bólu czy dyskomfortu.  
              – Dean, Dean, spójrz na mnie.  
              Anioł chciał doprowadzić to, co zaczął, do samego końca; Dean z lekkim wahaniem w końcu spełnił jego prośbę, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.  
              – Jesteś teraz tak cudownie piękny... i tylko mój.  
              Te słowa wystarczyły, aby doprowadzić Deana na skraj. Niewidzialna siła w końcu puściła jego ręce, więc zacisnął je mocno wokół anioła, ciasno oplatając jego biodra swoimi nogami, po czym doszedł z krzykiem, przyciśnięty w ten sposób do Castiela. Po wszystkim wokół zapanowała cisza przerywana jedynie ich ciężkimi oddechami.  
              – Dean – wydyszał Cas, całując go czule po brwi; następnie zapuścił się niżej, do skroni i policzków, po chwili wracając do jego ust. – Jak się czujesz?  
              Dean miał zamknięte oczy, a po jego twarzy błąkał się wyraźny uśmiech.  
              – Wspaniale, skarbie.

  
**********

  
              Sam przemył twarz, żeby do końca się rozbudzić i udał się w stronę kuchni, mając na celu załatwienie sobie porządnej, porannej dawki kofeiny w postaci kawy, kiedy usłyszał muzykę. Na początku zalały go myśli typu ,,Czy oni nigdy nie przestaną?!” i ,,Jest ÓSMA rano!”, ale tym razem było inaczej. Za gładkim jazzem nie kryły się żadne jęki, krzyki, głośne oddechy i inne zwierzęce odgłosy... Chwila, jazz?! Fakt, że z kuchni docierały do niego delikatne, nieczęsto tu słyszane tego typu dźwięki zatrzymał go w miejscu, choć jego pierwszym odruchem była ucieczka. Zajrzał do pomieszczenia, oglądając je ostrożnie zza framugi drzwi.  
              O dziwo Cas i Dean nie obściskiwali się, przynajmniej nie w potocznym znaczeniu tego słowa – stali bardzo blisko siebie, właściwie to wyglądali, jakby się w siebie wtopili, ale nic poza tym. Mieli na sobie spodnie od piżamy i koszule z logami ulubionych zespołów Deana – AC/DC oraz Black Sabbath. Ta druga trafiła się Castielowi. Sam nie był pewny, czy kiedykolwiek widział anioła w czymś innym niż w garniturze, krawacie i prochowcu.  
              Mężczyźni kiwali się raz do przodu, raz do tyłu. Dean podpierał brodę na ramieniu Casa, a twarz miał wtuloną w jego szyję, którą dodatkowo delikatnie obejmował rękoma. Ale to właśnie „kołysanie” najbardziej rzuciło się Samowi w oczy. Nie widział w tym ruchu żadnego pożądania, tak naprawdę cała ta sytuacja była pozbawiona jakiejkolwiek erotyki. Jeśli miałby to ściślej określić, powiedziałby, że był świadkiem niesamowicie intymnej sceny. Ramiona Casa ostrożnie otaczały Deana w talii w sposób, w jaki jeszcze – tak przynajmniej pomyślał Sam – nikt się z nim nie obchodził. Castiel obejmował jego starszego brata jakby chciał go w nich zamknąć i ochronić przed całym światem, jakby był bardzo kruchym, cennym skarbem. Piosenki, których tytułów Sam raczej nie rozpoznawał, grały jedna po drugiej, podczas kiedy Dean dalej kołysał Casem, całując jego policzki, czasem szyję. Kiedy jego brat obrócił się z aniołem w ramionach, Sam zauważył, że niebieskie tęczówki schowane są za zamkniętymi powiekami, a zwykle towarzyszące mu zmarszczki całkowicie się wygładziły. Cas zawsze wyglądał na zmartwionego albo nieszczęśliwego, ale nie teraz. Sam potrzebował ponad dziesięciu sekund, żeby trybiki w jego mózgu zaskoczyły i żeby zdał sobie sprawę, co ci dwaj robią – a, jak w końcu zauważył, tańczyli. Pan Tylko-Bez-Babskich-Momentów tańczył w ich kuchni z Castielem, aniołem Pańskim.  
              I w tym momencie Sama nagle oświeciło – to „coś” między nimi nie było platoniczne, nie chodziło tylko o cielesną przyjemność. Chodziło o znacznie więcej i kiedy to do niego dotarło, niemal nie wypowiedział swojej myśli na głos.  
              O w mordę, oni są w sobie zakochani.  
              Sam nigdy nie widział swojego brata takiego delikatnego i skruszonego; właśnie wtedy uświadomił sobie, że to, co teraz widzi, jest prawdopodobnie jeszcze bardziej intymne niż seks, na którym ich wcześniej przyłapał. Dlatego postanowił opuścić posterunek i zostawić tę parę gołąbków na jeszcze jakieś pół godziny – wtedy wróci do kuchni, uprzednio dając o sobie znać, żeby znów nie znaleźć ich w podobnej sytuacji. Po powrocie do pokoju Sam uśmiechnął się lekko do siebie, kręcąc głową na myśl, że Dean ukrywał przed nim to wszystko. Ale jednocześnie cieszył się świadomością, że w końcu przyznali się nawzajem do swoich uczuć. Kiedy zamykał za sobą drzwi, na jego twarzy malowało się szczęście.  
              Ale, na Boga, jeśli jeszcze raz przyłapie tę dwójkę na odbywaniu stosunku, to nagada im tak, że uszy zwiędną.


End file.
